


The Concept of Having a YouTuber Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, gaming - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aesthetic, angst ??, idk - Freeform, it's fluffy angst, someone told me it was angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love the concept of you. I love the concept of having a YouTuber boyfriend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> some pure fluff bc all the angst i'm writing makes me sad lmao; based off that one video where jack talks about having mark as a bf + how much he'd love it and septiplier is REAL (don't ask me what video bc idk it's all over vine) also iM SORRY FOR THE ENDING OK AND IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BYE

Jack gazed lovingly at the other male sat across from him, smiling a little at his movements. The way his hands moved along with his words and his face lit up whenever he mentioned Jack's name made his heart feel like it was literally going to explode. "Yeah and then what happened, babe?" Mark asked, turning to face him. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" He tilted his head. To be honest, he wasn't even focused on the words coming out of Mark's mouth.

"After you took me home after the pizza parlor?" Mark nodded, referring to their first date. Mark's brother watched Jack expectantly.

"You sure he wants to know that?" Jack joked, taking another drink of his Pepsi. Mark almost choked. "Jack!"

"Sorry! Well, you wanted more food, of course," He paused, smiling at the thought. "I was down for sleep, but you said no, and we binge watched Disney movies." Jack confessed, nodding. Thomas smiled. "That's adorable," he mumbled and Mark shook his head. "Adorable, yeah," He mumbled - looking back over at Jack, instantly getting caught up in his blue eyes. 

Thomas got the hint, standing up and putting everyone's dishes in the sink. "I'll see ya later, lil bro." He smiled, ruffling Mark's hair before walking out into the cold. "Love you!" Mark called, but Thomas was already gone.

"You made him leave," Mark fake-pouted, standing up and pushing his chair in. Jack followed his actions, walking closer to his lover. "So what?" He whispered, wrapping his arms around Mark. Mark pulled him close, closing his eyes as they embraced. "I love you," Jack whispered. "More than anything." Mark continued, softly stroking Jack's hair. 

The two stood there for a moment as Jack's hands shook from the cold and Mark breathed in Jack's scent, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck. They were always like this. Held onto each other, cuddling, _something_. They were always _close_.

Maybe that's why it didn't work out.


	2. Fairy Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Jack slowly realizing that everything is falling to pieces and Mark still attempting to fix broken glass after it shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to '7 years' by lukas graham on repeat while writing this, sorry in advance

It was 9:51 a.m. when they reached the Arizona-California border, stuck behind semi-trucks and early travelers like themselves in line as they waited to be 'approved.'

Mark's head moved along to the beat of Ninja Sex Party's recent cover of 'Take on Me' by A-Ha, humming the words quietly. It was the first time Jack had heard the song (any recondition of it, too) and he somehow felt _depressed_ , like he was _younger_ than his boyfriend - although he was only younger by a couple months out of the year - Jack felt _it_ when listening to the song.

"You alright? You seem spaced out," Mark questioned, reaching forward to turn down the volume. As the beat slowly disappeared, Jack turned his head to look out the window at the desert, watching the RV's pass by to go to the other line; blocking the uninteresting view of the rocks and dirt.

"Hm?" The younger shook his head, biting his lip as he chose to ignore Mark's _provocative_ , _alluring_ question. It was almost fucking _seductive_ , the _way_ he said it and Jack regretted leaving their former motel at such an early hour. "I said, are you alright?" Mark repeated, his hand taking it's place away from the steering wheel to grab Jack's cold one, his thumb rubbing carefully against Jack's.

 Jack let out a shaky breath, suppressing the urge to flinch away from Mark's _foreign_ touch. "M' fine," he whispered, his body just wanting to reject, reject _everything_ going on in that moment, everything that had ever happened before, and everything that he _wanted_ to happen at a later date. 

"Don't lie to me." Mark's voice was weakened, like he, himself was suppressing the urge to place his hand back on the steering wheel and drive forward into the car in front of them, ending both of their lives.

Jack assumed death would hurt less than _this_.

 


	3. Don't Push me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't hurt me," Mark whispered, staring deep into Jack's eyes. Jack bit his lip and tore his eyes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content (blowjobs yeET) get rekt

Skin touched skin. Mouth pressed against mouth. Heavy breathing coming from the both of them. 

Jack was in Mark's lap, grinding against his lover's chest with shaking thighs. "Babe..." Mark trailed off, strongly pressing a hand in the small of Jack's back and pushing him forward and Jack whimpered, shaking his head. "Don't push me.. d-down," He whispered, cupping Mark's face and kissing him again.

It was more gentle this time. Mark's hands ran up and down Jack's back but Jack didn't notice; he was too busy leaving soft kisses on Mark's neck. Reaching down, Jack unbuckled Mark's belt, backing off him slowly. He was standing now and Mark was still pulling him closer, unwillingly having to let go of the friction or else _he wasn't going to get anything_.

Sliding Mark's jeans to the floor, Jack traced circles and hearts on his boxers, falling to his knees. Mark groaned. "Jack, c'mon,"

Mark's boxers were next. Jack scooted forward, wrapping a tentative hand around the base of Mark's cock. The older leaned back, but kept eye contact.

"Don't hurt me," Mark whispered, staring deep into Jack's eyes. Jack bit his lip and tore his eyes away. They both knew Mark's words weren't about the physical contact.

Without any more hesitation, Jack wiped at his mouth and went down, sucking roughly at Mark's tip, earning a moan. "J-Jack, please.." Mark whimpered. Jack swirled his tongue across Mark's slit, smirking. Jack went deeper - ignoring the fact that his heart was literally _breaking_ in that moment.


	4. I Can't Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everybody... ;)

"Mark, no. I don't believe that for one second." Jack snapped, shaking his head in disapproval. "What?! How can you _not_ believe me?" Mark retorted confusedly, biting his lip. He really, really didn't wanna argue right now - he'd had too much to drink, and he wasn't feeling too good.

"You heard me. Bullshit." Jack hissed, coming a little bit closer. "Jack.." Mark whispered, his voice ragged and broken. He was wasted on _love_.

Jack glared at him angrily. "Don't 'Jack' me, mister. You fucked it up, why don't you just admit that?" he continued, not seeing how Mark literally was going to pass out.

"Baby," Mark whimpered, bringing his hands back down to his sides. "I c-can't drink," he murmured, falling against the other.

It was then Mark noticed Jack _knew_.

 


End file.
